Robert Naylor
'''Robert Naylor is a male Neko from Project: Neko, ex Imperial Air Force test pilot and now a Chapter Master. He is single but is not looking for a girlfriend. He is right now in his 6th form, he don't fear the end of Mankind, for when it comes he and his Chapter will meet it with there weapons blazing, swords and axes swinging and the Chapters banner flying. Personality in his 6th form Robert's 6th form personality is a lot different then his 5th form's he is quite easy to piss off then in any of his other forms, with his body full of old energy from his 5th form he can use Pychic attacks this is due to all the left over energy from his past five forms, he don't give up till he gets his victory, this is shown in the hologram training room as he has been defeated ten time while fighting the long dead Warmaster Horus yet he keeps trying to defeat him, makes very light damage to Horus's armor. Friends Robert had a lot of friends during his time in Project: Neko sadly most of them died when forced to drink a gallon of what was known as 7915 which was a drink that was hard to swallow as it was quite thick and as a result many drowned or died from the liquid which was a slow and very painful death, most didn't know they where gonna die till it was too late, Robert nearly died to it four times. * Alice Macan - Is a Project: Neko friend. Has nothing to do with Alice. * Alice - Thought her up just for Lupa. * Silent - Was a friend from Project: Neko, both don't get along well. Have a habit of giving each other bad looks and hissing, both have not said why they give each other bad looks and hisses. * Mira - Get along okay. Knew her when she was Blair. * Joe Hawker - Never meet. * Layla Hawker - Never meet. * Joey Hawker - Both get along well, is the reason Joey meet Clea. * Clea - Met her in a strip club, is the reason she and Joey meet. Spirit Hunters "Time to get our spirit hunting on Silent." - Robert to Silent at the start of a spirit hunt mission. During peace time Robert and Silent go around hunting spirits, few people can see spirits without any equipment to see them. This is due to all members of Project: Neko being given implants that let them see things that a normal Humans can't. Most of the spirits he hunts look like the ones from the childerns card game Yu-Gi-Oh! He now hunts spirits alone, not that he minds, he uses a S model Shotgun and a S model Bolt Pistol, the ammo for them is always changing as Spirits keep on adapting. Time as a ships captain "She was a fine ship the Blazing Hell, and I was proud I commanded her." - Robert about the Blazing Hell. Robert was once the captain of the Imperial Guard Battlecarrier Blazing Hell, which wasn't a true Battlecarrier but was born a Cruiser changed to be a Battleship and then a Battlecarrier. The Blazing Hell was destroyed by second in command Omcan who shoved Robert into a escape pod and blew the ship up dying with her when a swarm of Tyranids boarded and started to use her to fight against her fellow ships. He still carries his Laspistol from those days, one side has his name and rank on and the other has his ships name on. Due to his time as a Imperial Navy captain he knows the strengths and weaknesses of most Imperial Navy warships, the main ship he knows the best though is the Blazing Hell class Battlecarrier. Smoking habits "Cut my life short? Not these, no tar brand." - Robert Naylor when people say his cigars will cut his life short. Robert smokes cigars which are "No tar brand" and as the name says they have no tar in them, he started smoking them during the Blazing Hell's time as a Battlecarrier, at first he used to nipple on one then he started smoking. Chapter Master Robert is now the Chapter Master for a newly founded Space Marine Chapter called Robert's Sons and Daughters, the Chapter is to see it's first major campaign soon, he has made a what he and what few high ranking Imperial Guardsmen think is a good tactic for when Wolftime comes. Plan for when Wolftime comes His plan for when Wolftime comes is have the whole Chapter and all Imperial Guardsmen he has head back to Mankinds home world Terra, once there have all but a few squads of Terminators deploy onto Terra who will be deployed on Mars should it come under attack, the fleet is to be mobile at all costs and take out as much of the enemy fleet, sadly dying while doing it. He hopes that his plan can save Mankind from been wiped out, or die trying. Missing It's only been noticed that Robert and his Chapter might be lost after his personal Battle Barge appeared in the Uhulis Sector by Imperial Navy ships from Krieg, no crew found on broad, only the Navigator's body is found. The Battle Barge was reported to be near the planet Illustris. Nobody has sent any ships to find out what's going on. The last log was wrote a whole 62 days before the ship appeared with the words "We have failed! Don't come to help, we are doomed." the handwriting don't match all the other logs. Music Robert is a huge fan of songs that sound perfect as battle songs. * 10th Man Down by Nightwish * Epilogue by Martin O 'Donnell which is just a soundtrack * Dawn of War II sound track by Doyle W. Donehoo * Frontline by Pillar * I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin * Last Ammunition by Deathstars * Last Man Standing by Hammerfall * We Are The Chosen Ones by Dream Evil * Back In Control, The Price Of A Mile, Ghost Division, Panzer Battalion, Panzerkampf, Primo Victoria, Screaming Eagles by Sabaton * Grey Knights, Guard Song, Inquisition, Inquisitor, Imperial Guard, Titan, Sisters of Battle, and Ultramarines by HMKids Love for planes "I love to fly. I love itttttttttt." - Robert Naylor while flying a protype Stealth Lighting Air Superiority Fighter. Robert has a love for flying and also loves to sing the song Last Ammunition. With a few changes ot make it work as a pilots song. He flys a protype Stealth Lighting Air Superiority fighter. He isn't a fan of stealth fighters but a plane is a plane, he no longer fly's it after it was shot to bits by Eldar Nightwings. Robert Naylor is the number one test pilot in the Imperial Air Force well was until he was kicked out because the protype Stealth Lighting Air Superiority Fighter was shot to bits by Eldar Nightwings. Planes During Robert's life he has flew many planes for the Imperial Air Force. # AC Noven Sword. (not really a plane more a Mech) # Thunderhawk Gunship. # Thunderbolt Heavy Fighter. # Lighting Air Superiority Fighter. # Protype Stealth Lighting Air Superiority Fighter. Life as a AC pilot Robert became a AC pilot after chatting to a AC pilot known as Rose who lured him into becoming a AC pilot, after becoming a Raven, Rose kept sending him e-mails on how to beat AC's in the arena as she wanted to see if he fought like he said he does. During the fight between Rose and Robert, his AC was badly damaged and not fit to carry on, showing mercy Rose turned off her AC's weapons and made the match a draw. Even after Robert repaired his AC she was only 25% combat fit, it was a every Raven looks out for themself world, out of money and parts he quit. His AC was taken apart and the parts that could be repaired where repaired those that couldn't be repaired where sent to a scrapyard. Rose got a few parts but she never used them, Robert gave them to her to remind her of the Raven she didn't finish off. He has a scar on his neck from that very fight. Though due to the lack of Imperial Knight's he has been retrained in the latest AC tactic's and has been given a near copy of Noven Sword but it isn't a Hound but a AC, which is odd because they are out of date and not that good on the modern battlefield, it is unknown if Noven Sword will ever be used though it is thought it will be used during Wolftime comes. Category:Shotgun02 Category:Military Category:Male Category:Neko Category:Psyker